


How Cute Little Genin Get Headhunted

by Lalagant



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Background of Canon Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/pseuds/Lalagant
Summary: "I suspected that several department heads would be about, even though fresh Chunin rarely got headhunted." - Silver Queen, Dreaming of Sunshine Chapter 31"Tsume put herself in charge of ours. Then she smirked at me. It was honestly a little intimidating. 'Well, let's see if you're half as good as the Hatake brat has been trying to convince me you are.'" - Silver Queen, Dreaming of Sunshine Chapter 98
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	How Cute Little Genin Get Headhunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tossedwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossedwaves/gifts).



> All the love to Ivy and Leaf<3 :blurpleblobhug:

Hatake Kakashi had a habit of appearing in odd places. He was always in places that he wasn’t supposed to be and definitely never at a place the time he was supposed to be there. (ANBU Wolf was a different matter, but ANBU Wolf was who Hatake Kakashi would have likely grown up to be. Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja is who Kakashi thought Uchiha Obito would have grown up to be.) Thus, he was almost certainly never at the tower, at any point in time. (ANBU Wolf was here occasionally, though less often now. Sometimes the hallways and Hokage’s office smelled as if the passage of so much lightning had left a few sparks of chakra behind.)

Thus, when Inuzuka Tsume saw Hatake Kakashi (Kakashi’s-mimicry-tribute-of-Obito) leaning against the wall of her office in the Sensory Squad where he hadn’t been before, she knew he was serious. Oh, not in posture, nothing of the carefully staged carelessness was serious, but he smelt like it, all ozone and heat as if lightning was _focused_. He was being polite, by Hatake Kakashi standards, about it too: intentionally loosening his scent blocking so she could tell he was there. Perhaps he had discovered another traitor in their midst? He had raised a priority alert after the second exam about Orochimaru. She wasn’t quite sure how he’d discovered the Snake Sannin, but he’d—

“My cute little genin, Shikako, is a sensor,” he drawls, not looking up from the bright orange cover of his favorite camouflage prop. (She didn’t know Uchiha Obito at all, been years older than both of the boys, and the boys had been years older than Hana. She was pretty sure the altruistic and sweet-if-firey kid Obito had been said to be would have never developed such a habit, but not her teammate, not her place to say or judge.)

“We’re a roster more than a department,” Tsume drawls back. Hatake would know; he’d done a rotation into the Sensory Squad before he’d been old enough to test genin teams.

“Personal recommendation,” Kakashi says, looking up with an eye-smile. “From me,” he adds, as if that wasn’t already obvious.

And well, Tsume can’t deny her curiosity is piqued. When was the last time Hatake Kakashi _personally recommended_ anyone? A boy in a cat mask, her mind supplies, to the Hokage. Yes. That had been near a decade ago.

“I’ll think about it,” she says, but they both know she’ll look into Nara Shikako personally. Maybe she could start by asking Kiba; the girl had been in his class at the academy.


End file.
